


Lunch Date

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Annealed [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distraction hits hard, so why fight it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 3 June 2016  
> Word Count: 663  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 13 challenge "Write Me A Story"  
> Summary: Distraction hits hard, so why fight it?  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of the entire series, but anything we know about Regina & Maleficent still holds mostly true.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Annealed  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I love writing for these two characters so much. And I fell in love with this AU when I first wrote it, promising myself I'd write more for them. I kind of want to do a whole rewrite of S1 within this AU. Maybe that'll come, maybe it won't. Until then, I'll just keep coming up with these little snippets into their life together.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl** , because she rocks

For a second date, it was better than either of them expected. At least, that's what Regina tells herself as she tries to focus on her paperwork. _Again_. Every time she thinks she'll be able to finish this stupid holiday requisitions report from the school -- she knows Snow is somehow involved in this, even if she can't prove it -- something pulls her mind away.

Sighing heavily, she flips to the last page of the report to sign it. Let the school have what they want. She honestly doesn't care anymore. And yet, her hand doesn't move to pick up a pen. Unconsciously, she moves to fiddle with her left earring, and brushes against the tender mark hidden by her hair in the process. The thrill of sensitivity rushes through her system as she remembers how it got there.

Mal had always been a bit of a possessive lover in the Enchanted Forest. She constantly found ways to remind Regina that Leopold may have married her, but he didn't deserve her. Not that Regina ever denied those sentiments. Mal would leave marks on her body in random places, both as a reminder that someone cherished her and as a way to thumb her nose at the bastard who mistreated her.

Picking up the phone, she dials the number to the shop, hoping Mal isn't too wrapped up in her work yet. It takes six rings before the line is picked up, and Regina fears that she's interrupted the _artiste_ , which is tantamount to poking the dragon.

"You've reached Take Flight Designs. Sorry, I can't take your call, but I'm probably in the back working on my next masterpiece. You know what to do."

Regina bites back another sigh as the answering machine beeps, then starts to leave a message. "Hello, Mal, it's Regina. I didn't want to interrupt your work, but was wondering if you'd li--"

"Wait!" Mal's voice cuts into her message breathlessly. "Regina? You still there? Fuck! Tell me you didn't hang up already."

"I'm still here," she replies with a soft chuckle, then sobers. "I didn't actually interrupt you working, did I?"

"Nah, I was just tits deep in the freezer, trying to figure out what to microwave for lunch."

"Let me come cook for you." The words are out before the thought even registers in her mind.

"Not that I mind your company, but you don't have to do that. I'm a big girl. I can feed myself."

Regina rolls her eyes. "I know that, Mal, but I _want_ to." She feels a strange pang of emotion blossoming in her chest, one that she isn't quite ready to name. "Besides, I…" And then the words fail her, stuck in her throat.

The silence on the other end of the line terrifies her until Mal sighs and softly replies, "I miss you, too. I wouldn't be upset if I got some company today. I can't focus on shit today, so I've been doing inventory and it's boring as hell."

"Then that settles it. What are you hungry for? I know you don't have a whole lot of fresh food in your fridge."

"Surprise me?" That sexy purr is back, doing all sorts of things to Regina. "You know I'll like anything you offer me."

"Oh god!" The words are little more than a whisper, but they reveal so much. Blushing hotly, Regina coughs to clear her throat. "I'll pick up a few things for lunch and dinner."

"Regina--"

"I'm not concentrating any more than you are, Mal. Let me do this. It'll clear my mind and make me feel useful."

Mal's chuckle sends another frisson of sensation down Regina's spine to pool hotly in her belly. "All right. Make sure you change your clothes before you get here, Ms. Immaculately Dressed. We're going to get dirty and I don't make enough for your dry-cleaning bill."

"Understood," she replies with a grin. "Give me about forty-five minutes or so?"

"I'll be waiting."


End file.
